As used here, the term “digital personal assistant” refers to a software agent that can perform tasks, or services, for an individual. Such task or services may be performed, for example, based on user input, location awareness, and the ability to access information from various online sources (such as weather or traffic conditions, news, stock prices, user schedules, retail prices, etc.). Some examples of conventional digital personal assistants include CORTANA® (published by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. as part of the WINDOWS® 8.1 operating system), SIRI® (published by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif.), and GOOGLE NOW™ (published by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.).